The present invention is related to an office machine with both platform-type scanning mode and feeder-type scanning mode. The office machine includes a reciprocally movable scanning module arranged on upper side of the office machine for scanning a document placed on a platform. The office machine further includes a sheet-feeding path in which a document can pass through the scanning module to be single-face/double-face scanned.
Taiwanese Patent No. 93124115 discloses a platform-type scanner as shown in FIG. 1. The platform-type scanner includes a housing r having a platform r1. A platform-type scanning module D is reciprocally movably arranged inside the housing r. A document can be placed on the platform r1 to be scanned by the platform-type scanning module D.
Taiwanese Patent No. 95107505 discloses a single-face/double-face continuous automatic paper feeder as shown in FIG. 2. The automatic paper feeder includes a paper-feeding cartridge g and a paper-releasing cartridge g1. Papers can be placed on the paper-feeding cartridge g. A paper p goes through a pick roller h into a paper-feeding passage or a first passage k1. Then the paper p goes through a roller set h1 to push away a leaf spring n1. Then a front face of the paper p passes through a scanning module D. Then the paper p goes through a roller set h2 into a paper-returning passage or a second passage k2. In case of single-face scanning, a guide member m1 is switched to a position as shown by phantom line to unblock a subsidiary passage k4, permitting the paper p to get into the subsidiary passage k4 and push away a leaf spring n2. Then a roller set h3 delivers the paper p to the paper-releasing cartridge g1.
In case of double-face scanning, the guide member m1 is positioned in a position as shown by solid line to block the subsidiary passage k4. Under such circumstance, the paper p goes through the paper-returning passage or the second passage k2 and goes through the roller set h4 to push away the leaf spring n3. Then the back face of the paper p passes through the scanning module D. Then the paper p gets into the paper-releasing passage or the third passage k3 and goes through the roller sets h5, h3 to the paper-releasing cartridge g1. At this time, the paper is double-face scanned. In a modified embodiment, the scanning module D is replaced with a printing module.
Taiwanese Patent No. 92118103 discloses an automatic sheet-feeding apparatus including a sheet-feeding cartridge a and a sheet-releasing cartridge a1. Papers can be placed on the sheet-feeding cartridge a. A paper p goes through a pick roller c and a roller set c1 into a first passage b1. A front face of the paper p passes through a scanning module D and then moves to a first register section e1. A guide member f1 is switched to a position as shown by phantom line to block the first passage b1 and unblock a second passage b2. The paper p goes through a roller set c2 into the second passage b2 and then goes through the roller set c1 into the first passage b1 again. A back face of the paper p then passes through the scanning module D. A guide member f2 is switched to a position as shown by phantom line to unblock the subsidiary passage b4, permitting the paper p to get into a second register section e2. Then the guide member f3 blocks the subsidiary passage b4 and unblocks the third passage b3, whereby a roller set c3 drives the paper p into the third passage b3. Then a roller set c4 delivers the paper p to the releasing cartridge a1. At this time, the paper is double-face scanned. In a modified embodiment, the scanning module D is replaced with a printing module.
In fact, as shown in FIG. 3, the automatic sheet-feeding apparatus of Taiwanese Patent No. 92118103 is a feeder-type scanning apparatus. When co-used with a platform D1, some problems appear. For example, when delivering the paper p, in case the scanning module D is reciprocally moved as a platform-type scanner, the scanning effect will be affected. Moreover, the paper-feeding path of the automatic sheet-feeding apparatus, including first passage b1, second passage b2 and third passage b3, is not optimally adapted to the scanning module D. When the scanning module D is moved rightward as shown by the phantom line of FIG. 3, the paper p cannot be fully scanned. In the case that the paper p is placed on the platform D1 to be scanned, the office machine will have a considerable length (or width) as shown in FIG. 3. This leads to trouble in transfer and location of the office machine, especially in a relatively small office.
Therefore, while having both combining platform-type scanning mode and feeder-type scanning mode, the conventional office machine has some shortcomings that should be overcome. For example, the sheet-feeding path is too long and the structure is too complicated.
Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to provide an office machine having both platform-type scanning mode and feeder-type scanning mode without increasing the length or width. Also, the sheet-feeding path of the office machine is simplified.